


Arachnophobia

by TreeTree



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeTree/pseuds/TreeTree
Summary: Who would have thought that Spider-Man was afraid of spiders?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my old laptop a few days ago and decided that I might as well post it.

When Wade arrives at the apartment he shares with his boyfriend, Peter Parker, said boyfriend is hiding in the closet. He's not going to say this is the weirdest thing he's caught Peter doing, but it is strange. He crouches down next to his boyfriend.

"Peter, what's wrong?," he asks.

"Nothing. I'm fine," Peter grumbles.

"People who are fine don't curl up into a ball on the closet floor. I thought you came out of the closet years ago, Pete."

Peter laughs weakly, but then stops. His eyes go wide with terror, looking at a threat behind Wade. He turns to locate the thing that's scaring his baby boy so much, but he doesn't see anything except a spider. That's when something occurs to him.

"Peter, are you afraid of spiders?"

"What? No? That would be ridiculous. After all, I'm Spider-Man. How could I be afraid spiders? But since you're over there, could you kill it?," Peter says quickly.

Wade walks over to the eight-legged menace and stomps on it three times. Just to make sure it's dead. Then, he goes back to his boyfriend and picks him up bridal-style. Wade sets him on the bed and wraps his arm around Peter's waist.

"It's alright, you know. To be afraid of things. I'm scared of cows," Wade whispers.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better for being a pussy," Peter replies. 

"Who the hell ever told you that having fears makes you a pussy? I will end them," Wade growls.

"Everyone in my high school. I was Puny Parker after all," Peter says ruefully.

"Well they were all wrong. You're Peter Parker. You're brilliant. You're an amazing photographer. You're Spider-Man. You're my boyfriend, and that might not mean much to you, but I love you and that means something to me."

Wade freezes when he realizes what he's just said. They haven't said the L word yet. Oh god, he prepares for extreme rejection. He's just fucked up big time. Sure, he's been in love with Peter for years, but he's not sure if Peter feels the same. Yes, they are dating, but love is a big fucking deal. 

Peter rolls over to face him with this dopey little grin on his face. Wade just wants to kiss him for that look alone. Nobody's ever looked at him like that in his whole life and it's weird. But not clown porn weird, good weird. Great weird, the best kind of weird there is. 

"Took you long enough, Wilson. I love you too," Peter says.

"But seriously, Pete, next time there's a spider, call me. I don't care where I am, I will come back here and kill it for you."

"Have I mentioned that I love you lately? Because I do. You're my own personal spider killer," Peter jokes.

"Using me for my skills, are you?"

"That and your perfect ass," Peter replies.

"Hey! That's my line!"


End file.
